


两个孩子讲述的爱情故事

by Vulpecula_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpecula_Malfoy/pseuds/Vulpecula_Malfoy
Summary: 我叫阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特。我叫斯科皮·马尔福。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 9





	两个孩子讲述的爱情故事

我叫阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特。我父亲是哈利·波特，没错，那个伟大的救世主。虽然我父亲很讨厌这个名称。我母亲是金妮·波特，我父亲二年级时在密室救了我母亲。我有一个哥哥叫詹姆·小天狼星·波特，与他相比，我长得更像我父亲。

自我记事以来，我的父亲一直很奇怪，他从来不会和母亲有甜蜜的互动，甚至不在同一个房间休息。他们相敬如宾，宛如一对挚友。

我叫斯科皮·马尔福。我父亲是德拉科·马尔福，马尔福家族的家主。我母亲是阿斯托利亚·马尔福，我祖母钦点给我父亲的配偶。他们两人都是纯血统。

我可以很明显地看出我父亲不喜欢我母亲。“您为什么不喜欢母亲？”我常常这么问父亲。回答总是如出一辙：“我不喜欢她棕色的头发，不喜欢她的棕色眼睛。”我不止一次庆幸我随了父亲的长相。

我是斯莱特林学院的。我哥哥看到我分到了斯莱特林，笑着锤了一下我的脑袋。后来有一次回到家，我父亲得知了我分到的学院，表情有一瞬凝固了，几秒后回复了正常，然后紧紧抱住了我。我还告诉父亲，我交了一个朋友，他叫斯科皮·马尔福。

我是斯莱特林学院的，和父亲之前的学院一样。我用猫头鹰传信给我父亲告诉他这个消息。我父亲很高兴，问我交际如何。我再一次传书给父亲，告诉他，我的朋友叫阿不思·波特。

我一年级的学业结束之后，和哥哥回到了家中。父亲在门口迎接了我们。但他让母亲带哥哥回到母亲的房间，而带我去了他的房间。父亲先是问我在霍格沃兹的感觉怎样，我回答很满意。他点了点头，然后问我：“你的新朋友是斯科皮·马尔福，对吗？”我回答：“是，他人很好，有着铂金色头发，灰蓝色眼睛，举止行为都很绅士。”父亲沉默了一会儿，接着问：“他的父亲是不是德拉科·马尔福？”

我一年级的学业结束之后，父亲亲自到霍格沃兹来接我，父亲看起来很激动。我们坐着天马很快回到了庄园。他让佣人放好我的行李，我们一起走到了大厅。我父亲突然转身并蹲下，问我：“你朋友的相貌是什么样的？”我很疑惑为何父亲会问我这样的问题，但还是如实回答：“黑色的头发微卷，像宝石一样的绿眼睛，很漂亮。而且他的父亲特别厉害，是救世主哈利·波特哦。”

我能很确定地说，当我回答了“是”时，父亲的眼睛湿润了，显得他那双眼睛晶亮得更像宝石了。父亲转身走到除他以外谁也不能碰的水晶柜前，看着里面摆放的不知是谁的魔杖，一直不说话。很长时间过去了，父亲才开口：“阿不思，我说的这句话你一定要牢记。跟着自己的感觉走，别错过了不该错过的。”

我说完阿不思的父亲是哈利·波特之后，我父亲站起来，掩面笑了一下。我感觉那笑声掺杂了很多感情，喜悦，自嘲，甚至无力。父亲用力握住了他的魔杖，指骨泛白，再又松开，他对我说：“斯科皮，我为你感到高兴。”

日子一天天过去，我已是四年级生，我和斯科皮在一起了。这本是令人开心的事，因为我们双方父母都应允了，父亲非常支持我们，可不幸的事情也发生了。

我父亲是傲罗，他在一次任务中，不小心被人暗算，受到了索命咒。战死了。葬礼过后，又一个噩耗传来，斯科皮的父亲自杀了，他死在我父亲的墓前，给自己施了索命咒。我母亲做主，将斯科皮父亲和我父亲安葬在一起，然后不跟我交代一句话，去和潘西阿姨生活了。我不得以去马尔福庄园找斯科皮，没想到斯科皮的母亲也回到了自己的家族。家主之位传给了斯科皮。此后罗恩叔叔和赫敏阿姨来庄园照顾我们，这都不在话下。

又过了几年，我和阿不思从霍格沃兹毕业，赫敏阿姨转交给我一根魔杖，告诉我这是父亲之前的魔杖，并且阿不思的父亲用它打败了伏地魔。阿不思告诉我，他父亲把这根魔杖收在一个水晶柜里，经常看着它。魔杖旁还有一个千纸鹤。我也告诉阿不思，我父亲每天都会折千纸鹤。

说完，我和他对视一眼，突然什么都明白了，一切都说的通了。

我们完成了父亲未完成的事情。

鲜衣怒马，此间少年。

千万别错过了。


End file.
